Alphas Protect their Betas
by ikki9117akaRose
Summary: Mating season is here. what will our favorite beta, inuyasha, gonna do about about all these alphas after him? Will his beloved be the one to take him? or will he be raped into mating?
1. On the fifthteenth day

"Come here sweetie heart~! I'll make you feel real good~ I promise~"

Breathe in. Breathe out. Under the branch. Over the log. Just keep running. For the past hour a powerful alpha demon has been chasing me. Trying to claim me. I can't fight an alpha now. Its almost mating season. Its also the night of the new moon. I'll be human tonight. What am I suppose to do? I can't outrun this demon. He's dead set on claiming me. I don't want to be mated to anyone but the one I'm in love with. If he were to take me then, what can I offer my love? Nothing. He has power, money, and looks. He doesn't need protection. Apparently I do. And NOW!

Too lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the armor on the ground before I tripped on it. Face planting in sand. Briefly wondering why armor would be in the midddle of the forest. In which my mind supplied that it was right next to a lake. When the demon following me climbed on top of me. I tried to struggle but he turned out to be more than powerful, but strong too. After he finally managed to pin me I felt my clothes be shredded off my body. An obi wrapped around my wrists, tying them together. They weren't red. The demon rubbed his erection against my ass before pulling back. His was at my entrance. I could feel the motion and…

Shortest of them all~ sorry

~ikki~


	2. On the Eighteenth day

_His tip was at my entrance. I could feel the motion and…_

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the initial pain. But it never happened. The demons body fell to the side of mine. I opened my eyes to look, right before they widened in horror. The demons head lay a few feet away. Poison seemed to consume his body, nearly burning everything away.

I had only seen this type of wound from only one person before. My blood alpha. Sesshoumaru.

When I heard footsteps approaching I held still. I didn't know why he was here. What he wanted. Or what he would do to me. I didn't have a chance to run. Not because I couldn't, but because I knew I couldn't outrun him. It would be sunset in a few minutes. If I ran now, then he would follow. Whatever he had planed would be much worst for me if I ran. It has always been that way. Sesshoumaru has never seen my human form. I don't know how he would react, but I knew it'd be worst if I ran.

Besides, I didn't want to run from Sesshoumaru. He stopped that demon from taking me. No matter what he did to me, it'd be better than being taken by an alpha who didn't care. Beyond that, as my blood alpha, my beta instincts tell me not to run from him. To stay put and take whatever punishment he thinks I deserve. So I do. I stay and listen. No matter what is said, its better than being away from him.

"Inuyasha?" How long has he been talking?

"Y-yes?"

"Come here" I get up shakily trying not to show how frightened I really am. If I show that kind of weakness, then I'll be punished even worse. I walk over to Sesshoumaru with my head down, trying not to look him in the eyes. Too cared to.

When I'm a few feet away from him, my shirt is pulled, bringing me to him. I stumble as I'm pulled, but I don't fall. instead I'm pressed up against Sesshoumaru, his right arm wrapped around my shoulder. I felt Moko-Moko curl around my body. I was then lifted bridal style. I didn't know exactly what was going on.

Contrary to popular belief, Sesshoumaru didn't really hate me. When I was younger he would visit. I had been too scared to actually talk to him. Or too angry. I thought he was beautiful and I knew my mother thought the same. They would make a good looking couple. I hated it. I thought they were together. They weren't, but I didn't see it like that. I didn't hate either of them for it, I just hated their relationship. When my other died, Sesshoumaru took me to a castle bare of servants. He would bring me food but never stayed.

He never hurt me. When I started to gain demonic abilities, he told me to leave. I had asked why. He said it was because he couldn't train me himself. He said that once I had reached an appropiate level, he would bring me back to the castle and I would take up my rightful place in the kingdom. Until then, he would every so often test me. I asked how he would test me. He said he'd show me, right before using his whip to wrap around my neck and pulling me to him. He said that if I could de-sword him, he would take me and make me his official second in command. Since then he has never met up with me without testing me.

I know he's a very gentle demon when he wants to be. He just hasn't been gentle with me in over a century. Why is he being gentle now?

He put his nose against my neck and breathed in my scent, before breathing along my neck. He stopped on one spot and breathed in deeply before he sighed. He kept his nose where it was at, at the angle he had stopped at, I could feel a smile grace his features.

"Inuyasha?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are….are you okay?" I sighed, happy he wasn't trying to test me for once.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru. Fine now that you are here."

Silence, before "Good. I was worried."

Was anybody else rolling their eyes and giving a 'are you serious' look while he said _it'd be better than being taken by an alpha who didn't care_? Cause I know I was-and I'm the author!

~ikki~


End file.
